Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hockey training devices and more specifically it relates to a method of manufacturing a hockey puck for enhancing a hockey player""s skills, strength and endurance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hockey pucks have been in use for years. A conventional hockey puck is typically comprised of vulcanized rubber molded into a three (3) inch diameter disk structure weighing between five and one-half ounces (5xc2xd oz.) to six ounces (6 oz.) and having a thickness of one (1) inch. A conventional hockey puck is utilized by players practicing their shooting, passing, guiding and stopping of the hockey puck. Hockey training devices exist that assist hockey players with the shooting and maneuvering of a hockey puck, however, they are typically relatively expensive, complex and susceptible to breakage.
The main problem with the usage of a conventional hockey puck during practice and training sessions is that the hockey player is unable to capitalize upon the well-known conditioning principle of specific adaptations to imposed demands (SAID). An hockey player practicing with a conventional hockey puck comprised of vulcanized rubber weighing between five and one-half ounces (5xc2xd oz.) to six ounces (6 oz.) and having a diameter of three-inches will require additional time and practice to achieve improved skills.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for enhancing a hockey player""s skills, strength and endurance. Conventional hockey training devices are relatively expensive, complex to utilize and are susceptible to breakage over extended usage thereof.
In these respects, the method of manufacturing a hockey puck according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enhancing a hockey player""s skills, strength and endurance.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of hockey training devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new method of manufacturing a hockey puck construction wherein the same can be utilized for enhancing a hockey player""s skills, strength and endurance.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new method of manufacturing a hockey puck that has many of the advantages of the hockey training devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new method of manufacturing a hockey puck which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art hockey training devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises the steps of severing a disk member off a solid metal shaft, rounding perimeter edges of the disk member, and pressing a gripping into an outer perimeter surface of the disk member. The metal shaft may be comprised of various types of metal such as but not limited to aluminum and steel. The disk member is preferably 2-5 times heavier than a conventional hockey puck depending upon the metal utilized. The disk member is preferably three inches in diameter in order to simulate the size of a conventional hockey puck, however the disk member may have diameters greater or less than three inches depending upon the type of training the hockey puck is to be utilized within.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a hockey puck that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a method of manufacturing a hockey puck for enhancing a hockey player""s skills, strength and endurance.
Another object is to provide a method of manufacturing a hockey puck wherein the hockey puck is comprised of a simple structure.
An additional object is to provide a method of manufacturing a hockey puck that provides a hockey puck with significant training advantages compared to conventional hockey pucks.
A further object is to provide a method of manufacturing a hockey puck that provides a hockey puck that increases a hockey athlete""s conditioning, strength, power, endurance without the usage of expensive equipment.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.